


Hannibal Fanart Compilation

by Nimlock



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Digestion kink, Fanart, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, sensual deprivation, when the food kink and people are the same in this fandom, white people almost kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimlock/pseuds/Nimlock
Summary: Some art I've done over the past few months. Will be occasionally updated!!!





	1. Dogs/JFMU/Drunken Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out posting things to this glorious hellsite. Please talk to me! 
> 
> My tumblr is [nim-lock](nim-lock.tumblr.com)

The first thing I drew after I Fell™

For #JustFuckMeUp Challenge at hannibalcreative; perceptual isolation with the presence of Hannibal 

  
  
For Drunken Kisses Challenge


	2. It's Still Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I drew for Hannibal Creative's ItsStillBeautiful event in August.

  
  
^ Flowers here are anemone (undying love, forsaken affection), hydrangea (heartfelt gratitude to be understood), fennel (flattery, deceit), dahlia (elegance, dignity).  
  
v some other thing I tried out  
  
  
It’s been a while. He thumbs Hannibal’s carotid, presses down with his palm.  
  
It feels so fucking real.  
  
There’s something so raw and physical about being near another body, mingled breaths of lung-contents, marble hands enclosing his hipbones, just loose enough to pull away, if he chooses. Will doesn’t move.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 the extent of my writing is probably just that.


	3. Post-TWOTL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello here's some more

Dog days, having a nice travel.

In Cuba, Hannibal suggests documenting their time together. Will insists on a traditional ugly holiday photo (that you put on all the cards to people) because he’s so happy with the family he’s got now. So they assemble all the new dogs, stick the air conditioner on full blast, and Hannibal even consents to wearing the abysmal reindeer headband Will found in the corner store. 

Jack receives a questionable card on his desk. He swears in six different languages.

Some cheek kisses

This has an accompanying ficlet, going to link it to my tumblr for now, maybe post it here sometime. [http://nim-lock.tumblr.com/post/156155605574/my-take-on-post-twotl-murder-husbands-with-a-dog](%5Bx%5D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is some scribbles & AU, whenever I decide to add more here


End file.
